Kisses
by MewOrenji
Summary: Teto invites Ted over for an after school study session. But what exactly will they be studying? Involves candy!


Kisses

(Summary)

Part 1 of a 3 part series. Teto asks Ted over for an after school study session while her parents are out. But what exactly will they be studying? Involves playing with candy. :D

I closed my locker tightly and put my backpack back on my shoulders. I looked over and saw Ted, that popular jock with the long and gorgeous red locks of hair. I sighed and looked into his red eyes. He looked over at me and caught me. I looked away quickly and blushed. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and saw him smiling at me. I felt her mouth curl up into a smile. I began walking away but then felt a hand on my wrist. I turned back around and met Ted's gorgeous red eyes again.

"Hey Teto. Umm...I have no clue why I just did that. Maybe to see your pretty smile again?" He teased me playfully. I giggled.

"I don't know why either. Is my smile that pretty?" I asked, quite flattered.

"Prettiest one I've seen yet." He said. I giggled yet again.

"T-T-Ted..." I stammered, a little flustered at this point.

"Yes Teto?" He said.

"You're still holding my wrist...and...would you like to come to my house to study for Fridays exam?" I asked shyly.

"I'd like that." He said as he smiled.

"But just to study." I added.

"I know Teto." He said still smiling. "I'll meet you outside." He let go of my wrist slowly and walked back towards his locker to get his books. I grinned and walked outside excitedly. I took my cellphone out and noticed a message from my mother. I opened the message and read it out loud quietly to myself. "Teto, I'm sorry I couldn't have told you sooner, but your father and I have a business meeting out of town early tomorrow and we decided to leave today to visit the city and sightsee before working. I know you'll be a good girl and we'll see you Friday afternoon. There's $80 for you to buy food with if supply runs low. Love you honey. Love mom." I closed my phone and sat on the brick wall.

I saw Ted's red hair shining in the October sun. I jumped off the wall as he got closer to me.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall." Ted answered back. We walked down a cobblestone road. And took a driveway up to a beautiful white house with red and white rose bushes around the porch. I took my key off my neck and inserted it into the keyhole. I twisted the key and opened the door. I took my shoes off on the tile so the carpet wouldn't get dirty. I noticed Ted did the same. I place my backpack on the couch and hung up my blazer on the coat rack. Ted removed his blazed and hung it next to mine. My eyes wondered to his chest, which was nicely sculpted. I looked away and roamed toward my couch to get my backpack. I took out my book and laid it on the coffee table next to the bowl of Hershey Kisses. Ted sat next to me and pulled his book out of bag. He opened the book and took out his reading glasses.

"I didn't know you had glasses." I said casually as I picked my book up.

"Not many people do." He said as he put his book down. "You don't mind if I have a kiss?" He asked, pointing towards the bowl. "Of course you may. I think I'll have one too." I said. I picked the candy out of the bowl and unwrapped it slowly. I felt Ted's eyes on me as I slowly brought the candy to my lips. I opened my mouth to eat the Kiss. I felt a shift in movement from Ted as he leaned in toward me and kissed me. I moaned softly as I allowed him to enter my mouth. I felt him batting the Kiss around in my mouth until it melted from his hot tongue. The chocolate slowly slid down my throat. He pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"Ted..." I breathed.

"Yes Teto? He breathed.

"W-Why?" I asked.

"Teto...I'm sorry I took advantage of-"

"Why did you stop?" I groaned. Ted looked at me surprised and excited all at the same time. I could tell his hormones were raging, just like mine.

"Teto..." He breathed again.

"L-Let's go to my room." I said exhilarated. I pulled Ted upstairs after grabbing a few pocketfuls of Hersheys Kisses. I could feel the tension in Ted's grip. He wanted what I had and he knew I was willing to give it to him. I opened my room door and Ted closed it behind him. He saw my plush queen sized bed in the middle of the room and carried me bridal style towards it. He laid me down gently on my back. He both hands on either side of my head. I looked at him longingly with my dark maroon eyes.

"Damn it Teto. Why do you have to look so innocent?" He said as he kissed me softly. I began pulling the little chocolates out of my uniform pocket and a pocket I had sewn myself for my cellphone inside my skirt. I laid them on my table next to my bed.

"I thought maybe we'd need them." I said seductively when he pulled his lips from mine.

"Good because I need one now." He unwrapped it and placed it on my lips. He ate the chocolate off of my lips and kissed me with his chocolate-coated tongue.

"Ted...you taste so good." I managed to stay as he kissed down to my neck. He went up to my ear and licked it sensually, which made me cry out in pleasure.

"I love the noises you make. I want to hear more." He said in a husky and seductive voice. He unbutton my top from the bottom up, revealing my lacey white bra. I blushed when he gasped at the size.

"Ted..." I moaned again as slid his hands down my sides. I reached to unbutton his shirt, fumbling slightly. He helped me and threw his shirt to the ground. He took my pigtails out, leaving a mess of curly hair floating around my waist. He slid his hand up my back and unhooked my bra, letting my breasts pop out. I blushed madly when he grabbed them in his hands. He fondled me and I let out a few moans of pleasure. I used my hands to unzip his trousers. He exhaled when I began removing his pants. He stood up and took them off. I could see the outward buldge on his boxers. He snaked his right hand up my skirt and massaged my womanhood through my silky panties. I let out an exasperated moan as he continued to play between my legs. I arched my back and tugged softly at his luscious red hair. He stopped and I moaned impatiently. He tugged my skirt off and kissed the inside of my left, then right, leg.

"Teto...are you sure?" He warned lightly. I moaned my reply.

"Yes! You're such a tease and you've gone and left me wanting more!" He massaged me again, but this time, with more force. I gasped and moaned and threw my head back in pleasure. In a few minutes, I became wet. Ted pulled my panties off slowly. I was naked now, but Ted wasn't.

"Teto..." He cooed seductively.

"Switch me spots Ted. It's my turn to pleasure you." I stood from my spot and let Ted lay down. I removed his boxers with stared at his manhood. I put it in my hand and started to rub.

"Mmm...Teto..." he groaned. I rubbed faster, knewing he liked it. I stopped only to put my face in between his legs and pleasure him orally. Ted laid there grunting and enjoying the pleasure I was giving to him. He placed his hand on my head, forcing me to swallow his 7 inches into my throat. I gagged slightly as I deep throated his manhood. I bobbed my head faster and moaning myself as I pleasured him.

"Ted, you taste good. And hand me some chocolate." I moaned as he handed me a handful of the candy. I unwrapped them quickly and put some of them in my mouth. They melted some. I then put Ted's manhood back into my mouth,covering it with chocolate. After a few minutes, Ted let out a louder grunt.

"Teto...I can't hold it in...!" He groaned.

"Then don't!" I said, bobbing faster. He clenched my head as I bobbed. He let out a moan and came hard in my mouth, dripping out slightly. I licked the mess of chocolate and cum off his still hard manhood, but left a mess on my plush pink comforter. He breathed hard for a minute and then looked down at me.

"You're turn." He breathed seductively as he sat up and threw me on the bed. I spread my legs and felt his fingers massaging my clitoris. I moaned and clenched the bed sheet. He licked his two fingers and stuck one into my womanhood. I moaned as he took it out and put it back in multiple times. He added another finger and began to lick my clitoris. I grabbed Ted's hair.

"Ted..!" I moaned louder. He then added a third finger and I screamed in pain, but mostly pleasure. He stopped abruptly and shoved the three fingers, now sticky and wet, into my mouth. I sucked on them and licked them. I enjoyed my taste. He took somebody the chocolate I left at the end of the bed and stuck them in my womanhood. I felt them melting inside of me. He fondled me again and put the tip of his manhood against my opening. I groaned impatiently, which made him tense up more. He let his wilder side dominate and forced himself inside of me. I screamed in surprise and pleasure as he got into a pattern.

"You'll be screaming my name soon Teto." He said seductively as he picked up the pace. I moaned loudly as he pulled out and changed positions, putting me on my hands and knees and entering me from behind. I felt my breasts moving vigorously and Ted's skin hitting mine quickly in little successions.

"Ted!" I moaned louder than before. He stood up and pulled me to the end of the bed. He sat on a chair and pulled me on top of him facing to opposite direction. All of my weight was on his stiff manhood. He fondled me with his right hand and pushed me down on him by my hip with his left.

"Teto...you're so good..." he grunted. "Scream my name whore."

"TED! I-I can't hold it much longer...!"

"Good. Because neither can I." I then made a request.

"Cum inside me...!" I pleaded.

"Anything for you, my little sex kitten." He whispered in my ear as he pushed me down harder. I spread my legs out farther and felt myself tighten around him. I heard him grunt and then felt his mouth on my neck as I felt his cum rush inside me. He bit me softly, but supplied the bite with hard sucking. I screamed his name as loud as I could when that last thrust finished me off.

"TEEEEDDDD!" And I was finished off, cumming hard myself. He laid me on the bed and licked up our mess on me, leaving a mess on the chair. I panted and wiped the sweat off my brow. I arched my back when he stuck his tongue deep inside me. We collapsed at the head of the bed.

"Damn Teto. That was great. I never knew you were like that. I never would have thought you'd be good in bed. Technically speaking of course." He panted as he fondled me again.

"I'm sleepy, but we can do it all over again later. You can stay here tonight if you want." I panted, sexually exhausted.

"Yeah. Sounds nice. My folks are our of town til Friday." He yawned sleepily.

"Mine too. Ted, I love you."

"I love you too Teto. Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked, as he moved down to suck on my nipple.

"Ted...! I-I think that that's a given. I mean we just kinda had sex. It wouldn't be fair if you weren't mine, seeing that I gave you a good time." I finished

"And I can't wait for the next." He kissed me softly one last time and we fell asleep with our hands all over the other.

I used my imagination. Don't worry! I only got the idea from eating a Hershey kiss. I swear! I HAVE A VERY VIVID IMAGINATION! DON'T JUDGE ME! xD and again I swear this has never happened to me. It's just a very strange sexual fetish. Chocolate. BTW...you reading. Yeah you. You should totally like

R and R!


End file.
